


When Makoto is Away

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Haru's request to go to public pool with him, Makoto said that he had to take Ran and Ren for shopping. But the next day, Haru met Ran and Ren at the pool... and Makoto with a girl he never saw before. Could it be possible that Makoto's life doesn't revolve around his best friend the water-loving Haru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Makoto is Away

It was a sometime in the middle of the summer holiday when Nanase Haruka, who was currently on his second year in high school, decided that he would go swim in public pool. The school pool was closed for a week for repair, as the school believed that the Iwatobi Swimming Club could achieve better result if the pool is well maintained.

Haru loved his soaking time in the tub, but wanted to glide in the water, to feel it against his skin on large body of water.

Naturally, the first person he told about his intention was Tachibana Makoto, a childhood friend, the captain of Iwatobi Swimming Club, who was currently lying next to him, reading newspaper with his glasses on.

Once in a while, he got a message and replied it as soon as possible. Haru had counted that Makoto got eighteen messages since the taller male came to his house this morning. (Haru might not look like he noticed little things, but of course he did. Why do you think he was so silent for?) It was probably one of his many families. Makoto was such a people person. Part of Haru felt a little jealous, but the rest part of him want to show the kindhearted Makoto to the rest of the world.

“Makoto,” called Haru.

“Hm?” Makoto stopped reading and looked at Haru, his glasses dropped a little towards the end of his nose bridge.

Haru felt like he wanted to ruffle Makoto hair, but there was no way in the world a Nanase Haruka would do that. “I want to go to public swimming pool tomorrow.”

“Okay, Haru-chan,” Makoto smiled.

Haru pouted, “Drop the ‘chan’.”

Makoto got another messaged. He smiled apologetically to Haru, replied the message, and put down the newspaper he had been reading. “Ah, do you think it’s okay for you to go alone to the pool, Haru? I have to take my siblings shop. Apparently they had to plant something for the summer break assignment.”

Haru felt like he just drowned—which was weird. He loved water. Drown to him would be like death because eating too many pasta for an Italian, maybe. But Haru didn’t like this drowning sensation. Thankfully, he didn’t think he pout, because Makoto’s expression stayed the same. “Suit yourself,” Haru muttered, before leaving the room.

*)*

Making his way through water with his hand, Haru wondered whether he could ever fulfill his impossible dream to be a fish. Each stroke against water brought his body a warm, tingling sensation that Haru loved so much. He did another lap before stopping at the end of the pool, waited for a hand to be given at him.

Haru almost forgot that Makoto was on family duty today.

He hoisted himself up and wondered whether he should swim more or rest for a while. After he stood next to the pool, a pair of familiar voices rang into his ear, “Haru-chaaan!”

Ran and Ren ran to him, bobbling up and down as they did. They were both in swimming suits.

Haru was absolutely confused.

“Where’s Makoto?” he asked without realising it.

“Ah? Onii-chan? He’s on another duty,” giggled Ren before jumping to the pool.

Ran jumped right after him, “Ren! Wait for me!”

Haru had no one to ask what kind of other duty that Makoto had and why Makoto chose to do it instead of going to the pool with his best friend Nanase Haruka.

Suddenly, Haru felt like going home after only an hour in the pool.

*)*

Haru went to local supermarket after pool for at least a kilogram of mackerel. He saw that there was a discount for mackerel today and Haru couldn’t be happier.

Or at least he was happy, until he saw Makoto at the other side of the supermarket.

Makoto wore different T-shirt from the one he used to go to Haru’s place yesterday. The white T-shirt made his back looked ridiculously huge… and inviting. It was also a little too small for him, so everytime he moved, Haru could see the back muscle underneath the fabric twist, even when he was at reasonable distance.

Haru continued to check Makoto’s clothes; jeans and sneakers… and a girl who wore dress like Miho-sensei.

Haru didn’t know how he could miss another human being next to Makoto. Her long, swaying hair reached to her elbow gracefully and had the same shades with Makoto’s. They were giggling at something. Haru needed to move a little to see that they were laughing at fish snack with funny-looking mascot that Haru really liked.

Haru felt a stab of pain in his chest. He used to have Makoto laugh about the snack with him. Him. Now Makoto shared the experience with someone else? What worse was that Makoto lied about helping Ran and Ren. Instead, he went with this mysterious girl that Haru never saw before. Wait, maybe she was from the school or something, only that Haru never really noticed anyone.

He had Makoto. What was the point of noticing other people except those in the swim club?

Makoto and the girl moved. Makoto walked first and the girl clung into Makoto’s arm. Makoto just laughed gently and they left the supermarket.

Haru felt out of breath, like he was drowning once again.

*)*

Nanase Haruka didn’t know that he was good at stalking, but apparently he was. He had been following Makoto for the past hour, from the supermarket to the shopping district, then to the beach the Makoto and him used to cross everyday.

Haru even forgot about the mackerel. He knew the best thing he could do now was to return at supermarket, purchase the mackerel, went home to cook and eat lunch, then take a nap.

But, no, he prefer to follow Makoto and the girl to the beach while he soaked in sweat and discomfort.

Haru knew that he probably should consider the probability that they didn’t recognize him because they were having too much fun. Haru didn’t know that Makoto could have fun without him. He didn’t know what he felt about that either.

As the dawn approached, Makoto took the girl to the train station, where she board a train towards the city and left.

Makoto turned around when the train left the station. He looked shocked when he saw Haru.

“Haru?” Makoto looked at him, wide-eyed. “Are you going somewhere? Ah, you’re very pale… have you been drinking water, Haru? It can get very hot in the summer…”

Haru just shook his head.

*)*

Makoto bought him a bottle of water from the vending machine. Now they sat outside the station as the sun painted the town orange.

“Haru? Are you okay? You haven’t said anything,” Makoto lowered his head to stare at Haru’s face.

Haru still said nothing.

“How was the pool?” asked Makoto with a smile.

Haru snapped, “Pool was nice. Also, I met Ran and Ren there.” Subtle, Haru. Real subtle.

“Ah! I see,” Makoto still smile.

Haru didn’t understand.

“Well, let’s go home, then,” Makoto stood.

Haru snapped again, “You lied to me!”

“What?” Makoto froze.

“You said you were going with Ran and Ren, but you lied to me so you can go for a date with that girl who just left on the train…” babbled Haru, who felt like his eyes were going to burst. So that was it, then? Makoto was going to have a girlfriend and Haru would have no one to pull him out of pool again.

“Date?” repeated Makoto. His face showed no guilt. Haru really wanted to cry.

“Yeah. I saw you two on supermarket, laughing at that fish snack that I like.”

Makoto suddenly laughed.

Haru wanted to cry and also punch Makoto.

Makoto laughed harder.

Haru wanted to cry, punch Makoto twice, and spend the night on the tub.

When Makoto’s laughter reduced to chuckle, the green-eyed male giggled, “Haru, she is my aunt!”

Haru felt like he just missed a step in stairs, “What?”

“She’s my aunt. You see, his husband works on the company that makes that fish snack. That’s why we laughed about it… she said that one day he went home smelled like fish from head to toe that everyone in the train avoided him.”

Haru still looked at Makoto, “But Ran and Ren…?”

“They went with my Dad. They went to the pool afterward because it was so hot.”

Haru blinked rapidly, feeling so foolish.

“I didn’t go to a date with my aunt,” chuckled Makoto, who squatted in front of Haru now.

Haru’s tears already fell.

“H-Haru?” Makoto quickly brushed Haru’s cheeks with his big, warm hands.

Haru sniffled and kissed those beautiful hands. He knew that Makoto must be so confused right now. Who wouldn’t? His aloof best friend suddenly cried like this.

“Haru, I’m sorry. I should’ve tell you about my aunt. I had plan to go to your place after sending her away so I could tell you about her…”

Haru stopped crying. He stood up abruptly. Albeit feeling a little dizzy, he pouted, “Mackerel.”

“Huh?” Makoto followed him standing.

“There’s a mackerel discount on the supermarket. If we go now, maybe we can still get the mackerel.”

Makoto’s smile bloomed, “Okay, Haru-chan.”

Haru walked first, “Stop calling me ‘Haru-chan’…”

Makoto’s shoulders drooped, “Okay.”

“… all the time,” Haru walked faster. “It’s okay if it’s only between the two of us.” He felt his face was hot to his ears.

Makoto chuckled, “Okay, Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fan fiction and I've been wanting to write one for sometime.
> 
> How cute is Haru and Makoto's relationship? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
